Forgive but never forget E20
by Chantillylacy
Summary: Leon and Zsa Zsa's relationship if I had a say in it! Mixed up, starting from episode seven.
1. Start from the beginning

**Leon**

Pull yourself together Leon, assess the situation. She's not talking to me still. But I don't regret it, not one bit. I _love _her! I thought she loved me. Stop talking to yourself, even in your thoughts it counts as being nutty. No it don't, does it? Oh well, I must be crazy, falling for her. Bloody smurfette! Right, shall I go talk to her or not? Why you asking me, I AM you! Ok, fine, I'll go talk to her.. But if she hates me, its all your fault..

Leon glanced across the graveyard one more time before standing up. Picking up his coat, he began to walk towards the exit...

* * *

**Zsa Zsa**

Zsa Zsa sat down on some bloke called "Arthur"'s bench. Thoughts running through her head. Trying to make sense of them. "Argh, what am I gonna do?" she groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Sure, I like him, but.. Who am I kidding, maybe he's right? Maybe I do love him?"

"Love who?"

She jumped and span round, glaring at... Peter?

"What you doin' here?" she asked harshly, then looked down. He looked upset..

"What, do you own Walford now?" he joked. She looked up.

"Don't try and be funny kid, why were you listening in?"

"I didn't mean to, I just came here to think."

Peter looked down at the floor. Dad was too busy working to listen, Jane was obsessively worried about the social worker not letting her adopt, Lucy couldn't care less about anything and Bobby was too young to understand. He felt alone in his family.

Zsa slid across closer and gently patted his leg. She wasn't very good at cheering up boys, so they sat in silence for a bit.

"Whats the matter then?" she asked quietly. Too quitely, was she turning soft??

"It's just this girl.. Called Lauren" he added hurriedly. Zsa Zsa was pretty, but nothing compared to Lauren.

Zsa Zsa shifted back across the bench. "Ahhh. See, 'cause im a girl im not very good at things like that.. Just.. talk to her?"

"Look, I gotta go. I thought you left the square?" Peter asked, biting his lip. Lucy had gone on about Zsa Zsa and that kid Leon on the phone to Lauren, but did he still have a chance with her?

"Yeah, I've gotta go to. Im.. erm.. staying with a friend.. yeah. Bye!"

She jumped up off the bench and jogged towards the flat, went straight past it and watched Peter. He got up, watching after her (Or so he thought) and walked towards the chippy. She pulled the key out of her pocket and walked back round to the steps, looking around before she opened the door.

Hopefully she would get some peace, Mercy and Fatboy should be at the community centre still, and Leon.. Well, the flat was empty, and there was a bottle of vodka in the kitchen cupboard..

Zsa shuffled into the kitchen, taking her black coat off and chucking on the table. Ahh yes, that vodka was still there.. Not for long though.

"Zsa Zsa, we need to talk"


	2. Apologies

**Zsa Zsa**

The booze bottle fell from my hand and hit the floor, smashing and splintering glass everywhere.

"Leon, just leave me alone! What is your problem?" I shouted at him, then walked to my bedroom. Well, tried to, because he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Zsa, just let me explain alright? Im sorry, I didn't mean for.. what we did.. to upset you. I thought you felt the same way about me and.." he looked down, still holding my arm. Felt the same way? Ha! All this coming from the biggest player in Walford!

"I would have thought you'd be used to this by now Leon. All those one night stands.. You just use people, all the time. Well you aint gonna use me, thats for sure -"

I pulled his hand off me and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Leon**

Leon followed her slowly, leaning against the door and closing his eyes.

"I know im not going to use you! You're different Zsa, when Im with you it feels right -"

"So you ARE using me!" she shouted from the bed, packing her bags.

"But im not! Don't you see? I love you Zsa Zsa, why can't you see that?"

Zsa Zsa paused. Oh crap, he just HAD to go and say it didn't he??

"Save it for someone who cares Leon. Lucy Beale might fall for that kind of crap but I don't." she said quietly.

Leon sighed. "I'll be in the park if you change your mind. Please just think about it. I lo-"

"Yeah, you've said that, kinda getting old now!" she shouted, zipping up her bag and chucking it on her back. "Now get out, if you're lucky you might find some slapper to shag across the road.."

Leon shook his head and walked through to the kitchen, picking up his phone, and then walked out of the flat, slamming the door so she knew he was gone.

* * *

**Zsa Zsa**

I listened at the door for a bit, then opened it slowly. Good, he had finally got the hint. Im sick of players like him, they just use you then put you down. Leon is no different to Alex, or Sam, or..

So why do I feel like this? Why do I want to chase after him?

Oh shut up Zsa Zsa, get a grip. He would sweet talk any girl he thought he had a chance with, what makes you different? I've gotta get out of here, away from him, away from all this.. Im going home.


	3. AN Boring I know, but important!

**AN **

Hello! This is going to contain all the stuff I sort of forgot to mention in the first 2 chapters..

First of all, this is my first fan fic! It's not very good, I keep switching between first and thrid person because im not sure which I prefer, but I will sort this out soon.

Second of all, thank you anyone who reads it! Please please PLEASE rate and review, if there's something in the plot thats seems wrong or you prefer a certain way of writing, please tell me!

And thirdly, thank you sooo much to lozxtitchx - without her amazing help this story wouldn't even be up here! You are amazing :D

Well, thats all for now.. hope you enjoy it :D xx


	4. Stupid Mistakes

"Hi its Zsa Zsa, im not here at the moment so leave me a message and i'll call you back later, byee!"

Leon hung up. He knew Zsa Zsa would call him stupid for wasting his credit. He knew she would be annoyed at the thirteen missed calls. But at least he could hear her voice.. Ok, she would call him a wuss when he said that..

He scoured the park once more then stood up. Then sat back down again. He WOULD wait here for her, no matter how long she took..

"Ahhh, wheres the blue haired weirdo?" came a sneer from behind him.

"What do you want Luce? Cos if you're just here to dis Zsa Zsa then you can get lost." he spat, turning away.

"Like I care about that freak. You know... The flat is still empty, if you want to - "

Leon stood up and walked away, re-dialling Zsa's number as he went.

"Fine, but don't come running back to me when that skank shacks up with someone else!" Lucy shouted after him.

* * *

**- At the flat -**

*Buzzzzzz*

*Buzzzzzz*

"Hey Arthur, Zsa Zsa's left her phone here, can you call Leon? She was with him earlier" Mercy asked, shifting the papers off the top of it as it stopped ringing.

"Ohh Merce, you know I got no credit.. can you call him?" Fatboy called from the sofa.

"Fine, i'll just leave it.. They shouldn't be long now, do you think I should heat up some sweet and sour chicken for them?"

"Nahh, you can do some for me though baby girl!"

Mercy sighed and bent towards the fridge, touching her belly briefly and placing the mobile on the side.

* * *

**Zsa Zsa**

Typical, the bus is taking forever. I'd get a taxi, but i've got no destination and i've only got 15 quid that Leon leant me. Oh well, im just gonna go where life takes me from now on.. I'll just text him, say thanks for lending me the money and all that.. just to be polite obviously - CRAP! Wheres my phone!!

* * *

**Leon**

**"**Yo Leon bruv, you alrite? You look vexed?" Fatboys head appeared in front of the telly.

"Im fine, do you mind you're kinda in the way?" I snapped, checking my phone again.. Nothing.

"No need to bite my hand off man, im just asking.." he mumbled as he went back to the table.

"Sorry, im just not in the mood at the moment" I dialled one last time. I promise myself, this is the last time. If she doesn't answer..

*Buzzzzzzz*

*Buzzzzzzz*

I jumped off the sofa. "Fatboy, is that Zsa's phone?"

"Yeah man, she left it here when she went with you - where is she anyway?"

"Argh, why didn't you tell me!" I grabbed the phone and walked towards the front door, but someone was already opening it....

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNN!! **

**I think you all know whats coming up XD but oh well..**

**Also, once the E20 characters join the main soap I will be tying that in as well.. Especially this new story involving Leon. (*Spoiler Alert!*Go to . to find out!)**

**Special -Thank You- to ****Laurenx26x****, who even though she must spend ages thinking up such amazing story lines for her fic, still finds the time to be encouraging :D *hugs***

_**Important note!!**_

**I apologise for the length of the chapters at the moment.. My ponies have just arrived, so I am spending 2-3 hours with them each night, and when I get in at about 6ish my brother nicks the computer!! So I dont get on for ages!! **

**I will try my best to make them longer, especially the next one :) **

**xxx**


	5. Don't go

"Get out of my way Leon, im not in the mood." Zsa Zsa said quietly, pushing past him and climbing the stairs.

"Zsa, wait! Please stay, I-"

***Buzzzzz***

"Is that my phone?! Did you nick my phone?!" She span round and stomped towards him, looking murderous.

Fatboy and Mercy walked past them and down the stairs, giving Leon a look that said 'Sorry mate,

but you're on your own!'

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!!" she yelled, trying to snatch it from him but failing miserably.

He held it out for her, which she fell for - being Zsa Zsa, she expected people to do as she said - and he grabbed her - gently - by the arms, and walked her towards the wall, holding her against the closed bedroom door.

"Good. Now can we talk? You're not gonna throw anything out of a window, are you?"

"Let me go! You put one finger on me and... and i'll call the police!" she shouted, trying to move his hands off her wrists.

"You know I would **never **hurt you, don't be stupid-

"

"Never hurt me?" she spat angrily "Too late Leon, too late"

"And Im sorry for that! If I could take it all back, I would! Just give me another chance Zsa, thats all im asking for."

"You don't get second chances in life, now get off me!"

"Just say it, and i'll let you go. Say you hate me. Say you don't care about me. If you don't want me here then i'll leave you alone, i'll let you go.." He looked down at the floor and bit his lip, eyes shimmering.

"I don't.. I.. You know I can't say that. I just don't know what to do Leon! If it let myself do this then... I just don't know how I'd get over you if you went off with Lucy Beale or some other slapper across the street and - "

Leon let go of her, letting go of her wrists and moving his hands down to her waist, stepping closer to her.

"I couldn't do that to you. It's different with you. You're different. I love you Zsa Zsa"

She smiled and looked up at his face, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and gripping his t-shirt, tilting her head to the side.

"Now,** that **was the right thing to say.."

* * *

***Finally!* I hear you say..! Sorry its taken soo long and its really short, but all last week I've had mock exams, and all this week I've got SAT's etc etc... Lots of revision *yawn* so, I probably won't get another up until friday at the earliest.. Definately not tomorrow anyway, as in going to see JLS!! Ahhh can't wait!! ...*cough* thank you anyone who reviews :D xx**


End file.
